


are you free tonight?

by subsequence



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Getting Together, Kink Discovery, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oppa Kink, Riding, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/subsequence
Summary: It’s not exactly that Jaeeun's at a loss for words. It’s more that she’s at a loss for words she actually wants to say to Jinyoung’s face. She can’t look this sweet boy from her younger years in the face and say,You look like one of those idols that tween girls cream their panties over.She refuses.She settles on saying, “You’ve grown up, haven’t you?”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 28
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oathskeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathskeeper/gifts).

> so, at some point in 2018, cherry and i birthed a headcanon that evolved into a whole 'verse of fem!beom and sweet boy jinyoung. even though i started it back then, i was never quite able to build enough momentum to get to the point where i'd feel comfortable posting. now, though, i've apparently been possessed by some kind of horny smut-writing demon in the year of 2020 so! here we go!
> 
> second chapter soon, hopefully :3

The scene is familiar. Jaeeun tends to frequent clubs with live musicians more often, but this bar is a favorite of Marcie and Jackson, so she’s well-acquainted with the dingy, warm lighting and the creaky leather barstools.

The face of the man next to Jackson is familiar, too—but unfamiliar at the same time.

She doesn’t even realize she’s been staring until Jackson throws his arm around her shoulder and tugs her in close. “You have your eye on Jinyoungie, noona?”

_Jinyoung._ She takes in the face before her and picks out features she remembers—strong eyebrows, a button nose, the little impression in his cheek when he smiles awkwardly. Jackson gives her a squeeze and pulls her out of her memories.

“I didn’t quite recognize you,” she admits. “I knew you were familiar, but…wow.”

She trails off. It’s not exactly that she’s at a loss for words. It’s more that she’s at a loss for words she actually wants to say to Jinyoung’s face. She can’t look this sweet boy from her younger years in the face and say, _You look like one of those idols that tween girls cream their panties over._ She refuses.

She settles on saying, “You’ve grown up, haven’t you?”

Jinyoung’s face splits into a grin—and oh, right, those whiskery crinkles at the corners of his eyes are the same. “I could say the same for you, noona.”

Jaeeun snorts. “You don’t need to flatter me.”

Jinyoung cocks his head. It reminds Jaeeun of a puppy. “Why not?”

“Are you angling for a date or something?” she teases.

Next to her, Jackson chokes on his drink. Marcie thumps his back as he hacks out a noise halfway between a gasp and a cackle.

Jinyoung bites his lip and raises his eyebrows. Jaeeun ignores the way it makes something below her navel jolt.

“I mean,” Jinyoung says, “if you’re interested.”

“Ah—I—” She flounders. “I mean, that isn’t—I wasn’t—”

“It’s not you, Jinyoung,” Marcie pipes up. “She’s got this whole hang-up about dating guys younger than her, for some reason.”

“I’m not even really younger, though,” Jinyoung protests. “We were born in the same year.”

Jaeeun narrows her eyes at him. “Excuse me?”

She can hear Jackson groan something that sounds like _oh, here we go,_ but she’s focused on Jinyoung.

Because he’s challenging her, obviously. No other reason.

“I know you’re my noona,” Jinyoung corrects hastily. At least he remembers that much from high school. “All I meant is—well, what’s the difference? What could an older guy do that I can’t?”

Jaeeun opens her mouth to speak, hesitates, and then settles on saying, “I like mature guys.”

Marcie snorts. “That’s not how I’d describe it.”

Jaeeun turns in her seat to fire a glare at Marcie. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

“I think I’m pretty mature.” Jinyoung is leaning against the bar now. He hasn’t stepped any closer, has left her enough space that she doesn’t feel her fight-or-flight response kicking in. “I mean, Jackson says I’m like an eighty-year-old in a twenty-something body—”

“You _are,_” Jackson cuts in. “You’re like a grandpa. A weird, sexy grandpa.”

Jinyoung honks out a laugh, a loud _ha ha ha_ that makes Jaeeun smile despite herself.

“So, there you have it,” Jinyoung says, amused whiskers still lingering around his eyes. “Testimonials. I can get a reference letter from my boss, if you need it.”

“Smart-ass,” Jaeeun grumbles. “Watch out or I just might ask for one.”

Jinyoung laughs again. “So…you like someone who can take care of you, then?”

Jaeeun feels her cheeks warm. “It’s nice, is all.”

“It is.”

“And besides,” she blusters, “that’s just how it is with older guys, you know, it’s just the natural order of things—”

“It can be that way with younger guys, too,” Jinyoung offers. He pauses and rolls his lips nervously between his teeth. Jaeeun can’t help but notice how plush they look, how soft and pink. “But if you want me to back off, I can do that. I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He downs what’s left of his soju, winces, and gives them all a tight grin. “It was really good to see all of you again, though. I’ll see you again soon, Jackson? Marcie?”

A protest rises and sticks in Jaeeun’s throat and she watches silently as Jinyoung hugs Jackson and kisses Marcie goodbye. He gives her an awkward wave, as if he isn’t sure whether he should intrude in her space—and that, for some reason, is what dislodges the words stuck in Jaeeun’s throat.

“Can I get your number?”

* * *

As it turns out, Jinyoung isn’t as different from the sweet, innocent, ever-so-slightly annoying boy she’d known in high school after all. Even with his newly sharpened jawline and velvety voice, there’s still a natural cuteness to him. Despite his insistence on his maturity at the bar, he seems perfectly happy to melt under Jaeeun’s affection.

Then again, part of that might have to do with his lack of experience.

She tells herself at first that she’ll hold out on kissing Jinyoung for a while. After all, she figured, it would take a while for her to stop seeing a kid every time she looked at his face.

Apparently, she vastly underestimated Jinyoung’s charisma, overestimated her own resilience, or both.

Jinyoung’s mouth is made for kissing. It’s the only thing she can think when he’s cupping her face in both hands and moving their lips together in a slow, tender exploration.

Despite the intimidating handsomeness of his features, his touch is never anything but gentle with Jaeeun. At first, she finds it endearing. Well, she never stops finding it endearing—it just becomes slowly infuriating, too.

It comes up when they’re sitting on his couch. Her fingers are knotted into fists in the front of his T-shirt, but his are as carefully placed as ever on her neck and jaw. His tongue is curious and teasing against hers and she can’t help the soft moan she makes against his lips.

She both hears and feels his sharp intake of breath. Emboldened, she slides her thigh up and over his, bringing his hips closer to her center and pressing them close so she can feel—_finally—_the delicious hardness straining against Jinyoung’s pants—

Against her lips, Jinyoung whimpers, “Noona.”

And then he’s drawing back and she’s letting out a noise that’s a little too close to a whine. “Is something wrong?” she asks. “I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

“No,” Jinyoung says automatically. “Not uncomfortable, just—a lot.”

Worry flashes through Jaeeun. She’s never let anyone make her shy about her sexuality, no matter how much they had to say about it—but it’s different like this. She’s used to her partners being at least as enthusiastic as her, if not more so.

The idea of pushing Jinyoung to a point he doesn’t know how to handle is a double-edged discomfort of guilt and embarrassment.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, drawing back and pulling her skirt down.

“No, no,” Jinyoung reassures her, his hand falling to her knee. “It’s not you, it’s—”

“Jinyoung, if you pull an ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ on me, I swear to _god—_”

“I haven’t done this before,” he blurts out. His ears turn pink. “I mean, I’ve done some stuff, but not—not a lot, and not with girls.”

She blinks. Pauses. Tries to process the new flood of _something_ washing over her. “Oh.”

“I didn’t want to say anything before,” Jinyoung says quietly. “Since you said you liked older guys and wanted to be taken care of, I didn’t—I wasn’t sure—”

She shushes him. “It’s not a bad thing.”

“Now it just feels like you’re pitying me,” Jinyoung whines.

“I’m not, I’m—” She feels her cheeks warm as she finally identifies what she’s feeling. “I don’t…have a problem with it. At all.”

Jinyoung’s eyes scan her face. She sees the moment his expression flicks over from anxious to shyly pleased. “Oh, you—you like it?”

“I guess.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ve never been with a virgin before, so it never really came up.”

“I don’t know about _virgin,_” Jinyoung hedges. “Jackson and I—” His mouth suddenly snaps shut. “I mean—”

Jaeeun bursts into laughter. “Of course, it was Jackson. Does he have any friends he hasn’t at least tried to hook up with?”

“Doubtful.” Even though Jinyoung’s face is still flushed, he’s smiling with her. “Marcie needs to keep him on a leash.”

“Oh, it’s not as if she doesn’t like it as much as him,” Jaeeun replies. “And besides, I doubt a leash would slow him down.”

Jinyoung giggles. “God, you’re right.”

Jaeeun joins him with a chuckle of her own. “How did we get from making out to talking about Jackson?”

“Well, he’s my—he’s the only—”

It might be a bit sadistic, but it’s oddly endearing to watch someone usually so careful with his words stumble over them.

Still, Jaeeun isn’t cruel. She isn’t trying to be a creep, either. “I didn’t realize where you were coming from,” she admits. “I just assumed the pace would be the same as with other guys.”

“I’m—”

“Don’t apologize,” she interrupts. “I’ll just go slower now if you want.”

Jinyoung mumbles something too quiet for her to hear.

“What was that?”

“It’s…not that I want to go slow,” Jinyoung says reluctantly. “I’m just worried.”

She cocks her head. “About what?”

“You know.”

“Come on, Jinyoung.” She settles her hand atop his on her knee and strokes her thumb over his knuckles. “Sex should be fun. I’m not going to be worried about it. So, why are you?”

“It’s embarrassing,” he insists.

“If you think this is embarrassing, wait until we’re actually naked together.”

Jinyoung’s mouth snaps shut and she can see his Adam’s apple bob. She has to hold back a laugh.

Finally, he licks his lips and says, “I’m worried about disappointing you.”

Jaeeun’s heart squeezes and she tightens her fingers around Jinyoung’s hand. “The fact that you’re even thinking about that makes you better than plenty of guys.”

Jinyoung’s lips flatten into an uncertain line. “If you say so.”

“I do,” she says firmly. “As long as you’re open to learning, then I’m happy to teach you.”

“Teach?” Jinyoung repeats after her. There’s something in the way he says it, though—if pressed, she might say it’s curious. Maybe even excited.

She leans in ever so slightly. Jinyoung squeezes her knee almost imperceptibly. “If you want.”

He swallows hard and nods enthusiastically. “I do want.”

It becomes very clear very quickly that he’s telling the truth. Even without experience, his enthusiasm translates to being a good learner.

He takes his time paying attention to each new area he discovers—butterfly-light kisses across her collarbones when he pulls her shirt over her head, gentle squeezes of her breasts when he unhooks her bra, eager kneading of her ass when he gets his hands up under her skirt.

By the time she’s lying back against the arm of the couch and looking down at him kneeling between her legs, he’s worked up enough that his cheeks are flushed pink and his eyes look dazed as they dart up and down her body.

Jaeeun isn’t vain, exactly, but she knows that most men find her attractive. This feels different, though. Even though his erection is clearly straining at the front of his slacks and his lips are parted like he’s ready to take a bite out of her, there’s something else in his gaze.

She can’t help but think of the boy with the puppy dog eyes she’d known back in school. Even though she’d only ever thought of him as Jackson’s younger friend, there’s something strangely endearing about it in this context. It’s innocent, but not because of his lack of experience. It’s the way he looks at her, like he can’t quite believe she’s really laid out in front of him in nothing but her skirt and panties.

She rests her leg along the back of the couch and the soft black fabric of her skirt rides up her thighs. “Do you need me to tell you what to do?”

She can hear the dry click of Jinyoung’s throat when he swallows. “Um. Maybe tell me where to start.”

She laughs and then sits up, only to drag him back down on top of her.

He gasps as their hips line up and automatically thrusts down, the length of his cock rubbing against Jaeeun through her panties, before he catches himself.

“I’m sorry,” he babbles. “I didn’t mean to—”

She shushes him gently. “Kiss me.”

He gives a jerky nod and then his sweet lips are on hers again, a little messier than before. His hips keep turning in tiny circles against her, but she doubts he’s even aware of it. The rhythm of the kiss feels like it’s rushing through their whole bodies, almost indistinguishable from the grind of Jinyoung’s hardness rubbing her slick panties against her folds, everything melting together hot and wet.

She breaks the kiss and lets her head fall back against the arm of the couch. Even as she takes a breath to tell him what to do next, Jinyoung doesn’t miss a beat.

He mouths along the side of her neck, then down to suckle at each of her nipples. She chokes on a gasp and her thighs squeeze tight around Jinyoung’s narrow waist.

He looks up at her, rosy mouth still latched onto her tit and suckling. She lets out a thin laugh. “Sensitive.”

He pulls back with a tiny, wet click, and she’s about to complain before he lowers his mouth to her other nipple. His hand comes up to cup and squeeze the one he’d just had in his mouth, and the rough brush of his fingers after the velvety heat of his tongue has Jaeeun squirming. It’s all so much at once—soft and warm and too much all over, and everything underscored by the quiet, wet noises of Jinyoung’s tongue working eagerly at her nipple—

She pushes at his shoulders. It takes him a moment to register the touch, his eyes closed as he sucks and plays, but then he jolts back. “Did I—”

“You’re doing amazing,” she cuts him off. “But please, get a move on. I’ve already been waiting long enough.”

Something new flashes across Jinyoung’s face—if it weren’t for the blush still painting his ears pink, she might say he looked smug.

“So, what next?” He lowers his mouth again as he speaks, lips so close to the pale skin of her stomach that she can feel the puff of breath that comes with each word.

She takes a deep breath, already a little dizzy at the sight of Jinyoung kissing down her front. “Keep going.”

“Keep going?” he repeats. He presses a few kisses across her ribs, just under the swell of her breasts. “Here?”

God, she forgets sometimes that the flip side of Jinyoung being endearing is him being a _brat._

“_Jinyoung._”

“Noona.” He rests his cheek on her tummy, gazing up at her with sweet doe eyes.

She knows she’d let him get away with anything as long as he gave her this look, and she knows that he knows it, too.

With a frustrated huff, she shoves at his shoulder in an attempt to make him move downward. He simply takes it with a laugh and settles back where he was.

Well, she figures. If he wants to act like he’s on top of things, she’ll give him something to be on top of.

She draws the leg resting on the back of the couch further up toward herself, knee almost to her shoulder. Her skirt fully rides up, the soft black material pooling around her waist so everything beneath it is exposed—her black lace panties, the jut of her hip bones, the creamy plushness of her thighs.

Any cockiness in Jinyoung’s expression slides right off. He barely manages to croak out, “You’re flexible, noona.”

She laughs. He may play the tease sometimes, but at the end of the day, he’s still her baby. “I’d better be, or I don’t think they’d pay to me lead yoga classes.”

“Right,” Jinyoung says faintly, his eyes glued to her lower half. “Yoga.”

“You should watch me sometime,” she says. She lowers her calf to rest it on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Maybe in the morning.”

He turns his face to nose at her calf, his hand a tentative but warm weight as it strokes up and down her leg. It shouldn’t feel good, shouldn’t feel like his teasing kisses at her stomach—but something about how gentle he is, or maybe just something about _him_ makes electricity spark low in her gut.

“Keep going,” she breathes.

His lips work up the swell of her calf to the inside of her knee, and then he takes more time as he reaches her inner thighs. Even though he’s slowed down, Jaeeun can feel every millimeter his lips shift upward.

She’s gone so long without—at least, by her standard—that she’s almost embarrassingly sensitive. Just this is enough to have her so wet she can feel it dripping, her pulse throbbing hotly through her cunt.

When his breath gusts against her panties, she only just holds back a whimper.

The blunt, warm tips of his fingers touch delicately against the lace edge. “Should I…take them off?”

She laughs breathlessly. “What do you think?”

He blinks and looks up at her face, then down between her legs.

Then he leans forward, tentative and curious, and presses a kiss against the front of Jaeeun’s panties. He stays in place and the tickling heat of his breath, the tantalizing tease through the rough lace—Jaeeun feels so empty that it aches.

His thumb tugs the fabric to the side, just enough to expose her. The sudden lack of pressure against her only makes Jaeeun more aware of how badly she wants to be touched.

“Oh.” Jinyoung’s thumb strokes just at the edge of her folds. She’s wet enough that even there, it’s an easy glide. “You’re so pretty, noona.”

“God, Jinyoung.” She arches her back and uses her leg around Jinyoung’s shoulder to pull him closer.

“Should I just….” He trails off and leans in, kissing against her like he had through the lace.

She inhales sharply and lets her head fall back against the arm of the couch. “Use your tongue.”

Immediately, she feels the wet tip of his tongue running up her center from her entrance to her clit. He flicks the tip against her clit at the end of each stroke, slow between each and firm in a way that makes her body jolt.

“Jinyoung. _Jinyoung._” He’s too absorbed in his task, so she pets his hair to get his attention. “Don’t point your tongue, baby.”

Jinyoung nods, his mouth still fixed to her pussy, and that movement alone is enough to make her shiver.

His tongue softens against her. The next drag up her cunt makes her groan and curl her fingers tighter in his hair.

He moans and his hands curl into the crease between her thigh and hip and pull her down toward him. His mouth presses fully against her, eager tongue and the hot seal of his heavenly lips making her whimper.

“There you go, baby.” She pets his hair and the shell of his ear. Her thighs fall further open and her hips roll up into the movement of his mouth. “Just like that.”

Encouraged, Jinyoung redoubles his efforts. Jaeeun’s eyes roll back in her head as he builds a relentless rhythm, picking up the pace until his tongue is almost frantic against her clit.

She feels one of his hands leave her hip, and then there’s a gentle touch against her folds. She moans and angles her hips up into it, trying to get the message across—she needs something _inside._

The first finger slides in almost too easily, all slick against her tender walls. Immediately, she demands, “More.”

The rhythm of Jinyoung’s mouth slackens for a moment as he pulls back enough to watch when he fucks two fingers into her.

She clenches down around him and hisses in a breath. So much about Jinyoung is slender and pretty and almost delicate, but his fingers are surprisingly thick as the spear bluntly inside of her.

“Curl,” she gasps. “Curl your fingers up, kind of like—_Jesus._”

Jinyoung’s eyes are wide as he pulls his fingers back and then thrusts them in again, pressing against a spot that pushes a mewl right out of Jaeeun’s throat.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” she moans. “Don’t stop, please—”

Jinyoung looks starstruck, but he keeps going, fingerfucking her deep and hard until she can hear the squelch of her own slick on every stroke. Even then, she can still hear Jinyoung’s labored breathing, the effort of fucking her and the heat of the moment making him pant against the inside of her thigh.

“God, I’m close,” she grinds out. “I need your mouth, please I need—”

He dives back in, his tongue picking up easily where he’d left off before, and between the wet glide of his fingers and the even wetter slide of his tongue, Jaeeun’s tipping over the edge faster than she can believe. Each thrust of his fingers sends pleasure spiraling higher and tighter, until she can’t hold back her moans and whimpers as she clenches around him.

He doesn’t let up, working her through it until she’s squirming away and gasping, “Too much, too much—”

Jinyoung presses his cheek to her thigh and looks up at her with wide eyes. His lips are red and slick glistens all the way down his chin as he pants. “Noona….”

“Fuck,” she grits out, her legs going slack around Jinyoung. She lays her forearms over her eyes as she tries to catch her breath.

Jinyoung nuzzles against the inside of her thigh, and her body is hypersensitive enough that it almost feels like too much. “Was it good?”

“So good,” she sighs. She reaches down to stroke his hair back from his face, paying special attention to the sweaty strands stuck to his temples.

Jinyoung licks his lips and a shocked expression crosses his face. He lifts his clean hand to his chin; when his fingers come away sticky, he stares at them with parted lips.

Jaeeun chuckles, voice a little throatier than usual. “You’re a messy eater, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung turns his nose into Jaeeun’s thigh and exhales harshly. “God, noona, you’re so—”

Jaeeun grins. It had been nice to have confirmation that Jinyoung wasn’t holding back from a lack of attraction, but it’s even better to see the evidence of it for herself and bask in it.

“When—” Jinyoung’s voice cracks and he clears his throat. “When can you do that again?”

That startles a laugh out of her. “You just did it for the first time,” she teases, “and you’re already thinking about doing it again?”

Jinyoung whines. “It was really—I liked it a lot, noona.”

She hums. “I did too.” She spreads her thighs just a little, just enough for Jinyoung’s eyes to snap back up to her face. “And really, I guess it depends.”

“What?” Jinyoung seems almost dazed. Jaeeun would be lying if she said it didn’t make her want to preen.

“When we go again,” she says slowly, trailing a finger down to his messy chin and using it to tilt his face up. “It depends on when you want to.”

She can see the moment he processes what she’s saying. His eyes widen, and then he’s eagerly clambering up her body and pressing wet kisses to her neck.

Jaeeun simply laughs and holds him close. She’s going to have fun with him.

* * *

The first time she actually sees Jinyoung’s cock as opposed to simply feeling it through his pants, Jaeeun doesn’t know how to feel. Hell, she doesn’t know how to _think._

“Is it okay?” Jinyoung says nervously. He’s bare except for his briefs, which Jaeeun has only gotten far enough down his thighs for his erection to spring up and smack against his abs.

“It’s—” She swallows hard, reaches forward, and traces a fingertip down his length.

He hisses in a breath. “Noona, please—”

“It’s a lot,” she whispers. “You’re really…wow.”

She’s so transfixed that Jinyoung’s tone when he speaks catches her off guard. “I’m sorry if it’s too much, I don’t want to—to hurt you or anything.”

“What?” She looks up to see him watching her, chewing on his lip.

“Before,” he says quietly. “Jackson and I—we just jerked each other off, mostly, or, uh…we’d just grind on each other.”

Jaeeun takes a deep breath in through her nose and sticks a pin in that visual for later.

“But one time, he was super insistent,” Jinyoung continues. “Because he said he wanted my first blowjob to be really good, so he wanted to give it to me himself.”

Jaeeun snorts. “I can’t believe you fell for such a blatant excuse for him to suck you off.”

“Well.” Jinyoung laughs. “It’s not like I was looking for a reason to tell him no, either.” He sighs. “Anyway, long story short, Jackson’s eyes are bigger than his mouth, so…that was the first and last time. And I didn’t want to pressure you or—or hurt you or—”

Jinyoung’s words cut off with a choked gasp.

Jaeeun gives his cock another firm squeeze, the ring of her fingers tight and just under the fat swell of the head. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Are you sure—”

“I’m sure that I can take care of myself,” she cuts him off. “I’ll tell you if we need to work something out, and you—you’re a good listener, aren’t you?”

Jinyoung nods jerkily. His length twitches in Jaeeun’s grip. “Yes, noona.”

“Good.” She strokes down Jinyoung’s cock, loose and dry, just enough to tease. “Besides, there are ways I can keep control of things.” She tugs Jinyoung’s briefs down and off his legs, then throws a leg over his hips so she’s straddling him.

“Oh, god,” he croaks.

She lowers herself until the length of his cock rubs against her folds. She’s still messy and wet from sitting on Jinyoung’s face minutes before, and the glide is easy. His hands fly to her hips and squeeze almost too hard and she can feel the velvety heat of him throb beneath her.

She rolls her hips slowly, letting him feel the inviting wetness of her from his tip all the way down. “Can I ride you?”

“Can you—” Jinyoung pushes his head back into the pillows and groans. “Fuck, noona.”

“If you want,” she teases. She turns her hips in tight circles, his head teasing at her entrance. She can feel the way his length keeps twitching, as if it’s trying to nudge its way into her.

“Please,” he whispers. His hands are restless now, pawing at her hips and thighs. “Noona, please—”

She shushes him gently as she reaches back. He feels heavy in her grip as she angles him up, slides his head through the mess between her thighs, and then sits back onto his cock.

Jinyoung hisses in a breath through his teeth almost like he’s in pain. His nails dig into her thighs and she can’t stop a gasp of surprise—less at the slight sting and more at the warm buzzing it starts up inside her.

“Oh—fuck—” Jinyoung grits out. “I didn’t—noona, ‘s so _tight—_”

Jaeeun hums and starts to incrementally work herself up and down his cock, beginning with careful strokes that are more of a tease than anything and building up to a point where she’s fully seated on his cock, so deep that she feels impaled on it.

“You’re big, Jinyoungie,” she whispers, pressing down until her ass touches his hips and then clenching around his girth.

Jinyoung whimpers. “Does it…feel okay?”

She hums and leans forward to press a kiss to his button nose. “I feel so good, Jinyoungie. How do you feel?”

“Really—” He squirms, and the movement tilts his cock deeper inside until Jaeeun sees stars. “Really good, noona, I’m—I don’t want—”

She lifts herself slightly so she can focus on his words, ignoring his whine. “You don’t want what?”

“I don’t want to—noona, it’s embarrassing.”

“I need you to talk to me,” she reminds him. “Especially if something’s happening that you don’t like.”

“No, no, I like it,” Jinyoung says hastily. His hips keep twitching upward, and she wonders if he even realizes he’s doing it. “I just like it…too much.”

Realization dawns on her. She slowly sinks back onto his cock and his eyes flutter shut. “Too much?”

With his eyes still closed, Jinyoung admits, “I feel like I’m close already.”

Jaeeun circles her hips one more time and then finally starts to build up a proper rhythm, bouncing shallowly on his cock and going deeper with each stroke. “Isn’t that the point?”

The moan Jinyoung lets out is thin and needy. “I—don’t want to disappoint you,” he pants. “Wanna make you feel good—”

“You do.” She rests her palms flat on his chest for leverage to fuck herself down on his cock properly. The burn is building in her thighs now, but it’s worth it for the thick, blunt pressure spearing her open. “You make me feel so good, Jinyoungie, feel so nice—”

His hands tighten on her thighs, yanking her down as his hips buck upward, and she squeaks as his cock drives deeper than ever before, deep enough that her whole body jolts with it and she can feel tight pleasure starting to radiate out from her center.

“Oh, fuck—” She lowers one of her hands between her legs and starts working at her clit, taking the pleasure from Jinyoung fucking her open and clarifying and sharpening it until she almost forgets to breathe. “Keep—Jesus, keep doing that—I’m close—”

Jinyoung’s fingers tremble as he pulls her down onto his cock as he starts thrusting up into her, the fat head of his cock pounding deep inside. He’s grunting with effort, small, throaty noises that only stir the fire starting to blaze in Jaeeun’s gut.

And then he’s jerking upward, whole body going tense as his mouth drops open and his brow knits as if he’s in pain. She can feel the twitch and pulse of his length inside as he comes, spilling inside her in a hot, wet rush—and that, combined with the pressure inside her that teeters on the precipice of too much, almost painfully stuffed and full, makes her come on his cock, her fingers frantic on her clit as her thighs shake with the force of it.

“Oh my god, noona,” Jinyoung whimpers, aftershocks still shivering through him. His hands are gentle on her thighs now, petting and stroking the sweaty skin. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry—”

“It’s okay,” she pants. It’s been a while since a second orgasm came that easily to her without the aid of a toy, and she feels a little like her skin is burning, like her skull is full of helium. “It’s okay, you don’t need to worry about it.”

“But I wasn’t wearing a condom—”

“I know.” She leans down to press a chaste kiss to his lips, swallowing the little mewl of oversensitivity that Jinyoung lets out as his softening cock shifts inside her. “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked before I started, but I’m on the pill and you haven’t been with anyone else, so I kind of…assumed. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s—” Jinyoung hisses as his cock slips out with a wet noise. His hands wander back from her thighs and find her entrance, tender and hot from being fucked open. “I like…this.”

His fingers dip inside of her, the way eased by his own come. Jaeeun’s eyes flutter and her breath stutters in her chest. “I—fuck, I do too.”

He heaves a sigh and melts into the couch, boneless and flushed pink. “Thank you, noona.”

Jaeeun snorts. “Did you just thank me for having sex with you?”

Jinyoung’s eyes fly open. “No! I just meant—thank you for making my first time really…good.”

“High praise,” she teases, but a genuine thrill of warmth curls in her chest at his words. She leans down to kiss him again, open and wet but with no rush at all. When they pause, she murmurs, “Thank you, too.”

“For my virginity?” For how flustered he can get from her teasing, Jinyoung seems to love dishing it out himself. “Well, I guess I’m glad I saved it for you, then.”

She slaps his chest lightly. “Shut up. I don’t know how you stayed a virgin all the way through college, but don’t be gross.”

“I—” He hesitates, the playful light in his eyes transforming into something softer. “I mean, I wasn’t—I didn’t think we were going to meet up again. That was just…really lucky that you kept in touch with Jackson in college.”

“Jackson keeps in touch with everyone,” she points out.

“Yeah, but—you know what I mean. You’re close enough that Jackson felt comfortable reintroducing us.” Jinyoung reaches up and tugs her down to lie on his chest. She thinks he might be trying to hide his face from her—but her legs and back are tired enough as it is, so she lets him cradle her close, her face tucked into his neck. “And that was partly because he’d mentioned you to me and then I, uh…may have asked him if he could set it up.”

She freezes, trying to process what he’s saying. “Jinyoung—”

“I mean, I wasn’t waiting for you this whole time,” he rushes to say. “It was more that I wanted it to be with someone who felt important, and no one after you felt quite like that.”

“But in high school—I didn’t—”

“I know you didn’t realize.” Jinyoung gives a self-deprecating chuckle. “Remember when I was a junior and you were a senior and I—”

“Asked me to go out to the movies,” she finishes for him, realization dawning on her. She props herself up on her elbows to look at him with wide eyes. “And I said yes and then invited a bunch of other people.”

“Right.” Jinyoung rolls his lips between his teeth in a gesture she’s learned to identify as self-consciously amused. “Anyway, it was…always you, I guess. Even afterward, even during college. I got crushes and fooled around with Jackson some, but no one else ever really got to me the same way.” He laughs. “So, I wasn’t exactly saving it for you, but it was kind of…indirectly for you, I guess.”

She stares down at him wordlessly.

“Um…noona?” He scans her face nervously. “Can you say something? Because this is a little—”

She cuts him off by diving in to kiss him, a little too fiercely and a little too eager so her teeth press into her upper lip uncomfortably.

“Thank you, then,” she murmurs. “Really.”

It’s difficult to kiss him again, with how wide he’s smiling, but it doesn’t stop her from trying.

* * *

With their history properly aired between them, Jaeen can sense a slow, gradual shift in their relationship. She still gets plenty of puppy eyes from Jinyoung, still gets whining pleas of _noona_ whenever he wants something (usually just attention)—but there’s something else that balances out his softness the more comfortable Jinyoung becomes with her.

The part of Jinyoung that she’d called bratty before become outright teasing. As he grows more comfortable with her, he starts to anticipate her reactions and press her buttons more. Whether it’s teasing her about her lack of hand-eye coordination—she specializes in flexibility and strength, not meathead sports—or outright dropping honorifics with her, now that he’s found her boundaries, he loves to push. In the past months, she’s almost resigned herself to the whiskered, self-satisfied smile he flashes when he’s gotten away with being particularly difficult.

The bedroom is the last place for this change to reach, though. Jinyoung clearly has plenty of experience being a pain in the ass in every other setting—but it still takes him a while to get over his immediate cowed reaction to Jaeeun touching him and letting him touch her.

She figures the way they are now is just how Jinyoung wants it to be, regardless of how long they stay together. Maybe, despite how much he likes to mess with her, this is the one area that’s different. Maybe he wants to have one space where he can safely hand over the reins without feeling the need to yank on them.

As it turns out, he’d just had a steeper learning curve to tackle.

She doesn’t put it together at first. The way he spends more and more time with his face buried between her legs, wringing one orgasm after another out of her until she’s shivering and pleading for mercy; the way he likes to fuck into her from behind in the mornings and then roll over and press her into the mattress, his weight pinning her down until she feels smaller than she ever has before; the way he slips more and more with honorifics, to the point that hearing _noona_ in bed feels like a special occasion—even with all this, she doesn’t quite understand the shift until he’s saying something so blatant that even she can’t ignore it.

This was supposed to be a movie night at home. There’s popcorn on the coffee table in front of them that’s hardly been touched and a movie playing on the TV that Jaeeun couldn’t name the protagonist of.

She’s too preoccupied with Jinyoung’s hot kisses along her neck, under her jaw, across her collarbones, and the warm weight of his hand sliding further and further up the inside of her thigh.

It’s times like this when his presence feels almost overwhelming despite his slender build. Curled over her, grabbing at her waist, and teasing up between her legs—it’s all enough to have her mind spinning, almost enough that she doesn’t hear what Jinyoung says.

Almost.

It’s as his fingers slip under her skirt and run teasingly against her cunt that he whispers, “Call me oppa.”

In Jaeeun’s defense, she doesn’t mean to.

A snort of laughter bursts out of her before she can stop it. She claps a hand over her mouth, but the damage is done.

Jinyoung pulls back, puppy dog eyes already on. “Jaeeun—”

“Noona,” she corrects. “But—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you, it’s just—”

“Just what?” He’s not looking at her now, pouting at some point on the floor instead. And he wanted her to call him—_that._ Ridiculous.

“It’s just…you’re my baby, you know?” She scoots closer on the couch and rubs his shoulder. He relaxes slightly under her touch. “And you know the age thing—”

“You take it seriously,” he says sullenly. “I know.”

“I’ve been letting you get away with dropping honorifics,” she points out.

“I thought that might mean you’d be open to trying new things.”

Jaeeun giggles, but softens it by resting her face on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his neck. “I’m pretty open to a lot of things. At least, when it comes to sex.”

She can hear him swallow. “Yeah, I’m…aware.”

“This is just one of those things I can’t let go of, you know?” She looks up at him, so close that she can only see a fraction of his profile.

“It’s not that I want to disrespect you,” he says softly.

She raises her eyebrows. “Since when?”

“Since always!” He shifts back to look into her eyes. “I like to tease you, noona, but only because you already know how much I—you know.”

“How much you what?”

“You _know,_” Jinyoung repeats petulantly. He bites his lip, looks down at his lap, and adds quietly, “How much I care about you.”

Even though he makes it clear every day in the way he treats her, it’s still a rare surprise to hear it spelled out. She takes his hand and holds it between hers. “I know.” She hesitates for a moment, but she’s aware of how much Jinyoung prefers actions to words when it comes to expressing affection. She knows how difficult it had been for him, so she says, “And you know I care about you too.”

“Yes, noona.” His eyes meet hers again. “And that’s why—it’s not about disrespecting you, or treating you like you’re lesser, or—or anything like that. Do you remember when we met again, the first time?”

She tilts her head. “Yes?”

“And you said you only dated guys older than you? Because you wanted to be taken care of?”

“Ah.” Embarrassment warms her cheeks. “Yes.”

Jinyoung either doesn’t notice or doesn’t mind. He turns toward her fully, face earnest as he says, “I want to do that for you. I want to take care of you and be good for you and—and be what you need.”

An ache starts up in her chest. “Oh.”

“But if that’s not what you need,” Jinyoung continues. “Then—that’s okay, too.” He turns his hand in hers to lace their fingers together. “Just tell me what you need, and that’s what I’ll want to be.”

Jaeeun lets her head fall to his shoulder again. If it has the convenient side-effect of shielding her face from his while she deals with something in her eye, then it’s no one’s business but her own.

She gives herself a moment before she speaks. “I like us like this. I like us a lot.”

Jinyoung’s head tilts to rest on top of hers. “I like us, too.”

“Good,” she says. She turns to nuzzle against his cheek, faces bumping clumsily together until their lips meet in a sweet kiss. “That settles it, then.”

Maybe if she says it with confidence, she thinks, then that will make it true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bit ended up way longer than i intended, so i'm breaking it up into three chapters! i'll try to get the last one out soon~

Jaeeun doesn’t dwell too much on the oppa thing.

Well. That’s not quite true. She might tease Jinyoung about it, just a _little_—but she can’t help it, not when he flushes so easily when she asks him _how his day was, oppa_ or _does oppa want her to cook for him tonight?_

It’s just meant to be light-hearted teasing, at least on her end. It’s nothing more than the pursuit of that telltale pout and a whining complaint. She can’t help it—Jinyoung’s always the cutest to her when he’s sulking, for some reason.

The problem is that pouting is so much Jinyoung’s default response, that she doesn’t realize until his temper actually catches light and starts to blaze that he’s really upset.

“Stop _patronizing_ me.” His satoori, usually well-controlled like every other aspect of him, is her number one sign that she’s actually gone too far. “I know you don’t see me as an adult, but you don’t need to keep reminding me.”

Jaeeun blinks, utterly blindsided. “What?”

It isn’t as though they’ve never fought before. Both of their tempers are a little too easily triggered, and each of them is stubborn in their own right. They both like to tease, and they’re both a little too prideful for their own good—but Jaeeun thinks they’re good at keeping a balance, at reading each other and learning how to bend together rather than break.

Now, though, she’s apparently completely missed out on the fact that she’s been poking at a sore spot.

Rather than explaining, Jinyoung continues, “I’m sorry I asked, okay? I just wanted to feel like—I don’t know, like you took me seriously, or like I was what you were really looking for.”

He must still assume they’re on the same page, looking at her like he expects an answer. The problem is, she doesn’t even know what she’s supposed to be answering.

After a lengthy pause, Jinyoung huffs out a mirthless laugh and drops his gaze to the floor. “Right. It’s not like I can force you to see me that way, anyway.”

The words hit Jaeeun like a punch to the gut, leaving her dumbstruck and off-kilter. “I—I didn’t—”

Jinyoung runs his hand through his hair and exhales forcefully. “It’s fine.” He heads for the entryway to her apartment. “Just—I’m gonna go out for a bit, okay?”

Jaeeun can’t think of anything to say—_I was just joking? It doesn’t mean I don’t take you seriously? I didn’t even know you doubted me in the first place? You’ve never forced me into anything in all the time I’ve known you?_—so she simply gives a jerky nod. knows this is what he needs—to have some space to cool off, to collect his thoughts and tamp down on his instinct to lash out rather than problem-solve. But still—it stings. “Do you know when you’ll be home?”

Jinyoung pauses in the process of putting on his shoes. “I’ll…be home to sleep.”

As small a thing as it is, it stops Jaeeun’s thoughts from spiraling further into catastrophe. She crosses her arms, half-hugging herself. “Stay safe, okay?”

Jinyoung straightens. When his eyes meet hers, she can tell he’s still upset—but some of the edge is softened, his gaze not nearly as sharp as she knows it can get. “I will. Call me if you need me.”

She nods wordlessly, fingers worrying at her necklace as she watches him leave.

* * *

“Is he still there?” Jaeeun’s phone is sandwiched between her shoulder and her ear as she hops around on one foot trying to tug her shoe on.

“Oh, I don’t think he’s going anywhere anytime soon,” Marcie replies. Even though Jaeeun can’t see her, she can hear the amusement in her voice. It doesn’t soothe her—Marcie, for all her generosity and kindness, also has a sadistic streak a mile wide. Just because Marcie’s having a good time doesn’t mean Jinyoung is.

“Did he have that much to drink?” Jaeeun asks. “You know he’s a lightweight, he can’t—”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Marcie assures her. “I cut them off a while ago. They’re just sitting on the couch being maudlin. I think if Jinyoung tried to move, Jackson might cut off circulation to one of his limbs by clinging.”

Jaeeun sighs as she jogs down the stairs and out to her car. “Thanks for giving me a call. I thought he was just going out for a walk or something, not…this.”

“You know how he and Jackson are,” Marcie says easily. “And I know how you and Jinyoung are. Of course, I called you.”

Jaeeun opens her car door and settles herself in the driver’s seat. “Still. I appreciate it a lot.” She hesitates, fidgeting with her key ring with her free hand. “Does he seem…really upset, still?”

The moment it takes Marcie to speak feels like a lifetime. “He doesn’t seem angry. Jackson’s mostly worried about pumping up his self-confidence, but that’s not new.”

Jaeeun knows it isn’t new, but the context feels like it is. It makes something deep in her chest twist painfully to think that she was the cause of Jinyoung’s anxieties this time. “I’m leaving now. I’ll be there soon.”

“Drive safe,” Marcie says. “And try not to over-think it until you’re here and get to talk to him, okay?”

Jaeeun groans. “That’s easy for you to say.”

“I know, but really—he cares about you a lot, Jaeeun. He has for a long time.”

Despite herself, Jaeeun can’t help but be slightly comforted. Marcie isn’t the type to mince words to save feelings. She wouldn’t lie now to spare Jaeeun’s feelings and make her face her problems later.

Still, she’s tenser than she realizes on the drive over. Her shoulders ache when she gets out of the car and stands up, and she circles them with a wince as she heads up toward Jackson and Marcie’s place.

Marcie answers the door. She pulls Jaeeun into a hug before anything else, and Jaeeun sags into her arms. She hadn’t realized how badly she’d wanted the physical comfort.

“Don’t worry,” Marcie murmurs. “He knows you’re coming and he’s not mad about it.”

“Thank you,” Jaeeun breathes. “For taking care of him.”

Marcie shrugs. “It seemed like the least I could do once Jackson broke out the baijiu.”

Jaeeun pulls a face. “Jesus Christ.”

Marcie laughs and presses a kiss to her cheek before pulling back. “C’mon.”

As Jaeeun steps through the kitchen toward the living room, she sees a jumbled pile of limbs on the couch that must be Jackson and Jinyoung. Even with the worries still weighing heavy on her shoulders, fond warmth curls through her chest at the sight of them.

Jinyoung notices her before she can say anything. His head perks up. “Noona?”

“Hey, Jinyoungie.” She shifts her weight nervously on the threshold, toeing the separation between tile and carpet. “What’s up?”

Immediately, she wants to cringe out of her skin. _What’s up?_ Really? Those are the first words she wants to say to her boyfriend after she’d sent him running?

Fortunately, Jinyoung doesn’t call her on it. Unfortunately, Jackson does.

“What’s _up_”—Jackson sits up straighter, looking at her seriously despite the pink sheen alcohol has imbued his skin with—“is that you two need to talk things out.”

Jaeeun stares down at her feet. “I know,” she says quietly. “I shouldn’t have joked about things the way I did—”

“Not just that,” Jackson interrupts. “This one”—he pokes Jinyoung’s shoulder, drawing a whine from him—“needs to tell you how he’s feeling instead of expecting some kind of psychic connection. And he needs to give you room to talk.” He fixes Jaeeun with a look that’s far too discerning considering the shot glasses on the coffee table. “And you need to listen to what he says about how he’s feeling, not just try to defend yourself.”

Immediately, Jaeeun has to bite her tongue to stop from defending herself. She takes a deep breath through her nose and nods. “Okay.” She steps closer, her attention shifting to Jinyoung. “Jinyoung-ah….”

He sits up, swaying minimally. His cheeks and ears are faintly rosy, but Marcie must’ve been telling the truth about cutting them off—she’s definitely seen him worse off than this. “Noona,” he says earnestly. “Jackson figured out my feelings for me.”

Jaeeun tries to mask her amused snort with a cough.

Jackson lays his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “What else are friends for?”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Jack,” Jaeeun says quietly. “You’re a special kind of friend.”

Jinyoung presses a kiss to Jackson’s temple. Jackson’s face lights up with a smile. “I’m just doing my part, you know? This isn’t a big thing, you guys just need to talk about it.”

The smile slips off of Jaeeun’s face as she remembers why they’re all here in the first place. She sighs. “Yeah. We’ll do that.”

Jinyoung lets his head settle on top of Jackson’s, but his eyes are fixed on Jaeeun, more unreadable than he’s ever been to her. “We will.”

* * *

The car ride starts out quiet. Jaeeun still isn’t quite sure where to start. She hadn’t even known she was genuinely upsetting Jinyoung until he’d walked out, so she doesn’t know what might hurt him again without her realizing.

Thankfully, Jinyoung sighs and starts. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before.”

Jaeeun squeezes the steering wheel. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice anything before. I—I thought we were just joking around—”

“I know.”

“But,” Jaeeun continues, “that doesn’t mean I should’ve just assumed it was okay.”

Jinyoung shrugs, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. “Still. If I want you to see me as mature, I need to act like it, don’t I?”

“You do,” Jaeeun replies. When he turns to her with raised eyebrows, she insists, “You do! Everyone has their moments, but you’re—you’re definitely more mature than plenty of other guys.”

“High praise,” Jinyoung says drily, but there’s a curl to his lips that lets her know that her reassurance is working, at least a little.

She bites her lip. “Can I ask…what makes you feel like I see you that way?”

Jinyoung’s smile fades and he looks down at his hands in his lap. “I guess it’s something that I’ve been worried about since we first met. Well, met again.”

Jaeeun’s heart clenches. The idea that such a warm, lighthearted memory for her has been the root of Jinyoung’s anxiety is an uncomfortable revelation. “Because of my old dating preferences?”

“Yeah.” He shifts, the fabric of his shirt whispering against the leather seat. “Maybe it was because it was our first time talking after so long.” He huffs a self-deprecating laugh. “Especially since I’d spent so long chasing after you and it seemed like you never even noticed.”

“Jinyoung—”

“I don’t want you to apologize for that,” he says automatically. “I’m happy I got to be friends with you then, and I’m happy I get to be your boyfriend now. It’s not about that.” He hesitates. “I don’t want it to be about that, anyway.”

“But it sounds like it might be.” She reaches over the center console with one hand, feeling around blindly until Jinyoung gets the message and takes hold of it. He holds it between his, big and warm and wonderfully soothing after the night Jaeeun’s had.

“You shouldn’t have to spend our current relationship taking care of my teenage feelings,” Jinyoung mumbles. “I’m glad you didn’t date me back then, anyway. I was embarrassing. You would’ve dumped me in a week.”

Jaeeun snorts, turning her hand to lace their fingers together and squeezing. “For what it’s worth, everyone’s embarrassing in high school.”

“You weren’t,” Jinyoung says earnestly.

Jaeeun comes to a stop at a light and turns to give Jinyoung a disbelieving look.

“Well, okay,” Jinyoung admits. “You were less embarrassing than me.”

“That’s just because you had rose-colored glasses.”

Jinyoung smiles. “Yeah, probably.”

Jaeeun feels warmth rush into her cheeks and there’s nowhere for her to hide her grin. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You are, too.”

“Fair.” Comfortable silence fills the car for a few moments, and then Jaeeun sighs. “I don’t think of you as immature or less than me, you know that, right?”

Jinyoung shrugs. “I think I do, it’s just—sometimes my brain doesn’t know it.”

Jaeeun hums in sympathy. “I still think of you as my baby sometimes, I guess. But that’s different.”

“Is it?”

“It is to me.” Jaeeun turns into their parking spot and cuts the engine. “You’re not my baby because you’re not good enough to be anything else, it’s because—you’re my _baby._”

“Airtight reasoning, noona.”

“Don’t be a brat.” She shoves lightly at his shoulder before stepping out of the car.

Jinyoung follows her into her building and up the stairwell. “But if you’re saying I’m your baby, then how else am I supposed to behave?”

“Don’t turn this around on me,” she grumbles, but when he presses up against her back as she’s unlocking the door, she leans back into him.

“If you want a baby, then you have to take everything that comes with it.” Jinyoung nips at one of her lobe piercings and she jumps.

“Then maybe I’ll reconsider my assessment,” she replies, pulling the door open and scooting away from him with a laugh. “What should I call you to stop the brattiness? Babies cry too much, you’re not my oppa, you’re kind of running out of options here, Jinyoung-ah—”

She’s too preoccupied with closing and locking the door behind her to take note of where Jinyoung is and nearly runs face-first into Jinyoung’s chest. She doesn’t know if it’s perspective or the lighting or something else, but he looks…big. Has he always looked this big?

He places his hand against the door behind her. Jaeeun’s seen this move in dramas and anime, but she’d always thought it was a bit stupid.

Now, though, she feels pinned between the door and Jinyoung’s looming face. He doesn’t look angry, but his eyes are intense as they scan her face.

She swallows hard, trying to ignore the thrill of excitement that’s coursing through her.

He cocks his head. “When are you going to stop seeing me as a kid, noona?” His voice is low, a husky whisper that affects Jaeeun more than it should after their time together.

She inhales and takes pride in how steady it sounds. “I don’t see you as a kid.”

Jinyoung laughs. “Right. Just your baby.”

“Exactly,” she says stubbornly.

His gaze drags down to her lips, her neck, the rest of her body before meeting her eyes again. “I think there are times when I’m not quite a baby.”

“Like when?”

He laughs. “Really, noona?”

She’s going to give a clever reply, she really is—but then Jinyoung steps closer. As the distance between them vanishes, her breath goes with it.

“How about now?” He’s still leaning his weight on his forearm against the door behind her, and he’s close enough that she feels boxed in. It’s as if he’s pinning her there without even touching her, the breath of space between them charged with electricity.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” For all that she’d been proud of her steadiness before, her voice comes out as a whisper now.

Jinyoung smiles, far too pleased with himself. “I think you do know.” He tilts his face toward hers and their noses brush. She can feel the heat of his body, the warmth of his breath as he says, “I think you just want me to keep going without you having to ask for it.”

“Ask for what?” The effect is ruined by the way her body automatically responds to Jinyoung, her face angling toward his and her back arching away from the door.

Instead of answering, Jinyoung tilts her chin up and presses his lips to hers.

Jaeeun blames the eagerness of her reaction on the release of tension that comes with talking out their feelings. It has nothing to do with Jinyoung’s teasing or the way he guides their kiss. Obviously.

As she always does, she loses herself in kissing Jinyoung. His mouth is the perfect combination of soft and demanding, the warm rhythm of it washing over Jaeeun in waves.

He curls a hand around the nape of Jaeeun’s neck and pulls her close, the other tucking tight around her waist and pressing her body all along his.

She loves the feel of him. There’s a subtle strength corded through him that balances out his round features and pretty manners. When her hands come up to rest on his chest, she appreciates the muscle there, just like the lovely little curves that make up all of Jinyoung’s build. As her hands trail down his front, she can feel the tension there, all the way down to the V of his hips and the hard bulge pressing against her hip.

She drops to her knees in front of him, mouth already pressing wet and open against the obvious line of his cock through his slacks. His head tips back and a groan rumbles through him.

The sound, deep and rich, makes Jaeeun’s head feel cotton-stuffed. Her hands shake as she yanks Jinyoung’s pants open and down, and she mouths at the fat, wet head even before she can get her hands around the base.

Jinyoung’s weight shifts forward as he slams his palms against the door behind her for balance. The movement pushes his length further down her throat. Without her hands to control the depth, Jaeeun feels it catch at the back of her throat—and then slide deeper with a thick, sloppy noise.

She doesn’t know if she closes her eyes or if her vision blacks out for a second. All she knows is that she almost feels like she has to come back down to earth when Jinyoung pulls out of her mouth, a string of spit trailing from the head of his cock to her lips.

“Fuck, noona,” he pants. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, are you okay?”

She swallows hard, and she swears she can feel the phantom stretch of Jinyoung in her throat. “I—yes.”

He knees down in front of her, cupping her face and looking worriedly into her eyes. “Are you sure? God, that went really deep, I’m sorry—”

Before he can finish speaking, Jaeeun pushes at his chest and sends him toppling backward onto the floor. He catches his weight on the heels of his hands and she crawls between his legs.

“Scoot back a little,” she says. Even brief sentences like this make her aware of how tender her throat feels. “I need some room to work.”

“To work?” Jinyoung’s voice cracks. Still, he shifts backward obediently, making enough room for Jaeeun to lean down between his legs and kiss softly at his balls. “Noona, you don’t have to—”

“I know,” she cuts him off. She pumps his cock with one small hand—once, twice, slick with her own spit—and then she takes him into her mouth again.

She almost regrets the position switch. This angle is harder, the fat head of Jinyoung’s cock catching more in the tight squeeze of her throat until it almost hurts, until she almost wants to give up—

And then there’s that same thick, wet noise as his cock finally slips deeper, sliding and stretching her in a way she’d never known she needed.

She hears his head thunk back against the floor. “Jesus—fucking _Christ._”

She closes her eyes to focus on the feeling. There’s nothing directly pleasurable about it, exactly, but there’s something—something that makes her bob her head incrementally, just to feel Jinyoung’s girth working in her throat.

He groans and the sound is muffled. She glances up to see him biting his fingers, his eyes fixed on her. “Noona, you’re so—so good.”

The praise adds to the roaring in her ears, every thought distant as she focuses only on the feeling of Jinyoung—hot between her lips, thighs straining beneath her hands, thick and throbbing deep inside her. She wonders how it would feel to have him come like this, spilling so far down her throat that she couldn’t even taste it, could just feel the flex and jerk of his cock in her stuffed mouth and throat.

She moans brokenly around him, and it comes out wet and choked.

He curses and shoves weakly at her shoulders. She stays as long as she can, reluctant to let go of that soothing feeling of fullness, something that should feel wrong and unnatural but only felt [comfortable and right].

When she slurps off his cock, the saliva stringing from his cock to her lips is thick. She touches it curiously, first with a fingertip and then by wrapping her hand around Jinyoung and pumping him slowly.

“Noona,” he grits out, his hips bucking minutely. “You need to—stop that.”

She kisses the head of his cock, shivering at the sensation of her own spit cooling there. “Why?”

He groans and covers his eyes, as if the sight of her is too much. “Because I’m gonna come too soon.”

She laps at the underside, where the softer head meets his thick shaft. “It wouldn’t be too soon.”

“No, it’s—” He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I want to fuck you, noona.”

She slides a loose fist up and down Jinyoung’s cock again. “You were fucking me.”

“Please,” he whimpers. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” She settles her head on Jinyoung’s thigh, losing herself in the wet glide of skin on skin and the warm musk of his scent. She’s so focused on it that she’s caught off guard when Jinyoung sits up and tips her chin up.

It’s only when his fingers touch that she realizes how messy she is—how spit has trailed down her chin, how her lips are swollen and sore.

He leans down and kisses her so tenderly that she melts.

“I want to make you feel good, noona,” he whispers against her lips. “I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Lost for words, she nods. She lets Jinyoung move her, tugging her gently forward and laying her down right there on the floor.

He cradles her in his arms like she hadn’t just choked herself on his cock. His forearm nestles in the dip of her waist between her and the floor so she’s arched up into him. He kisses her again, gently, on the lips. It’s wet, Jaeeun still messy with her own spit, but his mouth feels reverent as it presses to hers, then along her jaw, then down her neck.

She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in tight. The wet length of his cock brushes between her thighs and she can feel his breath stutter against her neck.

Part of her wants to say something—her bedroom is feet away, there’s no reason for them to do this on the floor—but another part of her wants to soak up the desperation of it. The way Jinyoung bears her down against the tile, his breathing as uneven as his sloppy kisses against her neck, makes her feel not only like he wants her, but like he _needs_ her.

As hot as it was at the beginning to feel how overwhelmed Jinyoung was just by seeing and touching her, this is its own kind of arousing. He knows her body, knows how to make her feel good, and every touch broadcasts how desperate he is to do that.

His mouth travels further down and he lets go of her to push the hem of her shirt up, until it’s bunched over the swell of her breasts.

He moans at the sight, even though she hadn’t been dressed up for him. Sex hadn’t been on her mind when she’d thrown on a plain black bra to go pick him up.

Jinyoung clearly doesn’t mind, though. He nuzzles in the valley between them, kissing at the soft skin he can reach over her bra. When he runs out of skin to worship, he tugs at the cups until Jaeeun’s nipples peek out. He doesn’t wait to unhook her bra before latching his mouth onto one of them.

His tongue sweeps eagerly over the one in his mouth and she shudders. She’s as sensitive here as the first time he’d touched her—but now, he knows just how she likes it. He sucks hard enough that there are pinpricks of almost-pain, pulls off with a nip of teeth, and then eagerly dives back in. He reaches up to tease the other one, rolling it between his fingers and pinching every so often to draw a high gasp from Jaeeun.

She clutches at his head and knots her fingers in his hair. Her panties are soaked through, sliding across her folds as Jinyoung grinds mindlessly down into her. She already feels overwhelmed—whether it’s from Jinyoung’s attention to her nipples, from the memory of Jinyoung’s cock down her still-sore throat, from the way Jinyoung had loomed over her the moment they’d gotten home—and he hasn’t even gotten her panties off yet.

And it seems like he isn’t planning to.

His hand releases her breast and trails down her front to dip under her skirt. She waits for him to sit back to pull her panties off, but instead he fumbles them to the side and pushes two fingers into her, easy as anything.

There’s no resistance, her cunt swallowing him hungrily and clenching down around his fingers. “Oh, my god,” she whimpers. She plants her feet on the floor and kicks her hips up, trying to fuck further down onto the digits.

Jinyoung gives her nipple one last suck before he lets it slip out with a wet noise. He looks down at her, at the wild movement of her hips, and swears against her skin.

“So pretty, noona,” he pants. “So gorgeous, so good—”

“Jinyoung,” she moans, tugging at his hair again. “Please, please, I need—” She cuts herself off with a whine as his fingers curl the way she taught him, stars bursting behind her closed lids.

She groans when his fingers slip out of her, but they’re quickly replaced by the blunt head of his cock nudging against her. All she can do is clutch at his shoulders as he lines himself up and finally sinks inside of her, inch by inch.

Even after all their time together, it still takes Jaeeun by surprise every time to feel how thick Jinyoung is, how deep his cock curves inside her. It always borders on the edge of too much, so full she swears she can feel it in her throat. Her grip on him goes slack, too overwhelmed to keep holding on.

Jinyoung nuzzles at her neck and collarbones. He’s patient, careful as he rocks his hips slowly. His length is still buried deep, and she can’t hold back embarrassing whimpers as she feels it pressing further and further inside.

“So tight, noona,” Jinyoung moans against her neck. “Always feel so good.”

All the sensations together are too much for Jaeeun to do anything but drift along, awash in the intensity of it. She clings weakly to Jinyoung’s shirt. Hazily, she processes that Jinyoung is still mostly dressed, slacks simply shoved down around his thighs far enough to pull his cock out—and that only makes her mind feel even more distant, the fact that he couldn’t wait to get out of his clothes, couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom, the way he’s fucking her right on the floor and moaning her name like a mantra—

She feels a bright spark of pleasure from her chest again and she throws her head back, gasping and clenching around Jinyoung.

He soothes the nipple he just pinched with gentle rolls of his finger and she whimpers. “God, just—_fuck_ me—”

He groans and bites at her ear, and then the pace of his hips picks up. Gone are the careful, measured thrusts. Now, he’s pounding into her, the rustle of clothing mixing with the obscene slick noises of his cock splitting her open.

He’s panting noisily in her ear, all his focus on fucking her deep and well, on angling his hips in exactly the way that makes her moans pitch up.

“Fuck—so—deep,” she mewls. She can hardly think, body and mind so overloaded that all she can perceive is the rolling waves of sparking pleasure that Jinyoung is sending through her. “I need—”

She arches and wriggles, trying to get some friction on her clit. She wraps her legs around his hips and, even though her legs ache, fucks herself down onto Jinyoung’s cock. Her orgasm feels frustratingly, tantalizingly close, but the rough brush of Jinyoung’s shirttails between them isn’t quite enough to tip her over the edge.

“Please, I need—” She shoves at his shoulders desperately. He raises himself onto his hands and she finally has enough space to reach down and touch herself. It’s difficult once Jinyoung picks up the pace again, jolting her entire body with each thrust—but the new angle makes up for it, his cock curving just right, pounding relentlessly into her, until finally it’s all enough, the pleasure deep inside her knotting up tight and shaking apart. She shudders, body over-sensitive after the intensity of her orgasm. Jinyoung tilts his hips back so his cock slips out of her. He sits back on his knees and starts pumping his cock, the sound of skin on skin made all the more obscene by the knowledge that it’s her slick and spit that he’s using to stroke himself. 

She shudders, body over-sensitive after the intensity of her orgasm. Jinyoung tilts his hips back so his cock slips out of her. He sits back on his knees and starts pumping his cock, the sound of skin on skin made all the more obscene by the knowledge that it’s her slick and spit that he’s using to stroke himself.

Jaeeun doesn’t even think as she crawls closer, lowers her head, and laps at the glistening head.

Jinyoung throws his head back and groans. “Jesus, noona—you don’t have to—” His voice cuts off with a gasp when the wet heat of her mouth closes over the head of his cock.

She doesn’t go as hard as she had before. Sleepiness is starting to hit her, a nice, low-grade burn settling into her limbs. So, she suckles at the head, using clever strokes of her tongue and two hands on Jinyoung’s shaft to wring moan after whimpered moan out of him.

It doesn’t take long before his panting grows even louder, edged with desperation, and his entire body starts to tense.

Jaeeun only redoubles her efforts. She can feel drool dripping down her chin, her fingers squelch on Jinyoung’s cock with her own spit, and she can still feel slick between her legs every time her thighs rub together. She’s never been a messy person, but this is different. It’s depraved. It’s _hot._ Even though she’s already come, she feels like she’s getting fucked all over again as she works Jinyoung’s cock single-mindedly.

“Oh, god, noona,” he bites out, “I’m coming, I’m coming, _fuck—_”

She feels the way his cock jumps in her mouth, tastes the warm spurt of his come. He’s curled in on himself, cradling her head and petting her hair as he fills her mouth, strained moans catching in his throat.

With a gasp, he sits down on the floor clumsily. “Holy shit.”

Jaeeun can’t help but agree. She’s never gone quite so far with someone before, but she feels a bit like Jinyoung after their first time together—she’s already impatient to do it again.

“Come here,” Jinyoung breathes, opening his arms to her.

On wobbly knees, Jaeeun makes her way over to him and flops against his front. She buries her face in his shirt and soaks in the familiar scent of his day-old cologne, a touch of sweat, the detergent he favors. After the roller coaster excitement of trying something new, the familiarity of him grounds her again.

“You’re really sure you’re okay?” he asks.

“God, yeah.” She sighs. “More than okay. I’m fucking great.”

A surprised laugh bursts out of Jinyoung and he squeezes her tightly.

Jaeeun lets herself be held, the lingering ache of the new combining with the sweet constancy of the man she loves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a little longer to write than planned! turns out life and "plans" are not quite getting along lately. funny, that.
> 
> thank you so much to mel for always being supportive and holding my hand through every wip 💕
> 
> to cherry: [we did it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Yd3lQVbkYc)
> 
> <strike>also if anyone noticed a chunk was missing in the last chapter, it has been fixed lol</strike>

Jaeeun doesn’t think their relationship changes massively. No matter what happens, their foundation remains the same—his devotion, her fondness, and the simple comfort of being with someone who fits just right.

Sure, there are times when Jinyoung catches her off-guard with how assertive he can be, how deceptively strong he is, how much he’ll tease just to get her where he wants her. Maybe she’s come to love that side of him the more she sees it, and maybe she even encourages it, at times.

At the end of the day, though, no matter how they push and pull and fill each other’s needs, he’s her baby.

She doubts anything will change that.

* * *

Jaeeun isn’t sure if it’s denial or just a testament to how gradual the change is, but it takes her a long while to notice.

She knows Jinyoung is stressed at work. A long-awaited promotion had come with new worries and an increased workload. She watches as Jinyoung, already introverted, turns inward, every line of his body painted with tension.

Of course, it’s Jackson’s idea to hit the gym for stress relief. In hindsight, Jaeeun doesn’t want to think about how much of her relationship has been directly impacted by Jackson.

Jaeeun has always thought Jinyoung’s body is nice. Even in her memories from high school, he was leanly muscled and surprisingly defined. She’s never given a thought to Jinyoung putting more effort into his physique because, quite honestly, she doesn’t see why he would need to.

But then he does. Jaeeun doesn’t know what she expected, but it certainly wasn’t…_this._

It doesn’t really hit her until she’s sitting in bed and watching him dress after a shower one night. His pajama pants are slung low on his hips, the generous curve of his ass holding them up. That’s nothing new, of course. Neither is the tight curve of his waist, narrow and strong, but—

Her eyes trail up his back, noticing the breadth he’s gained and the way his muscles shift and tense as he turns his T-shirt right-side out. It isn’t just his back, either. His shoulders and upper arms are noticeably thicker than she remembers and she swears there are more muscles there than she’d seen before.

Jinyoung looks…big.

Jaeeun swallows hard. “You’ve been taking the gym thing pretty seriously, huh?”

“Hm?” Jinyoung tugs his shirt over his head. Jaeeun only just holds back from whining at him to leave it off. “Oh, yeah. I didn’t even realize how much tension I was carrying until I was finally working it all out, you know?”

He laughs and rolls his shoulders. Now that Jaeeun has noticed the way he fills out his shirt differently, she can’t tear her eyes away.

“Jackson said he might introduce me to boxing or something.” Jinyoung pulls aside a corner of the blankets and crawls into bed. “Since he said I seem to like taking my aggression out at the gym.”

The image of Jinyoung’s arms working, his face set with concentration as he pummels a punching bag, flashes through Jaeeun’s mind. She takes a deep breath. “Sounds like fun.”

Jinyoung’s face crinkles into a smile, and Jaeeun’s heart melts at the sight. “I think so. If you want, we can go to the gym together sometime? I know it’s not exactly yoga, but—you know, if you wanted.”

Jaeeun shifts her foot beneath the covers to rest against his shin. These are her favorite moments with him, the ones where the effort Jinyoung always puts into the things that truly matter to him shines through. The ones where she feels like something that matters to him.

She smiles softly at him and gets a smile in return. “I think that sounds great.”

* * *

Going to the gym with Jinyoung is not, in fact, great.

* * *

“When you said you had an emergency,” Marcie drawls, “I thought you meant an actual emergency. Not, you know, just you being horny for your boyfriend.”

“It’s _different,_” Jaeeun stresses. Jackson is out and Jinyoung is working late, so she’s free to wear a hole in Marcie and Jackson’s carpet by pacing without interruption. “You don’t understand.”

Marcie raises her eyebrows. She hasn’t moved since Jaeeun tore into her apartment like a tornado of panic, simply lounging on the sofa and watching Jaeeun work herself up. “I mean, I do have eyes. I know what Jinyoung looks like.”

“Yeah, but he—” Jaeeun gestures frantically, unable to express herself with words.

“He’s been going to the gym,” Marcie says. “Yes, we’re all aware.”

“But he—” Jaeeun runs her hand over her eyes and then drags it down her face in distress. “Jinyoungie—his _body—_”

“You have a very attractive boyfriend,” Marcie says slowly as if she’s talking to a child. “And now he’s big.”

“Big,” Jaeeun repeats weakly.

“Yep.” Marcie cocks her head. “You could even say beefy.”

Jaeeun wheezes and collapses onto the couch, her face buried in her hands. “No. I can’t.”

Marcie scoots closer to her on the couch and wraps a sympathetic arm around her shoulder. “Jaeeun,” she says seriously. “Sometimes, we just need to accept truths about ourselves and our needs.”

Jaeeun peeks at her from between her fingers. “And what needs do you think I have?”

Marcie shrugs. “You need your beefcake boyfriend to suplex you and fuck you into the floor.”

Jaeeun squeaks and shoves her away. Marcie falls back on the couch, cackling all the way.

“He already…takes charge sometimes,” she admits. “It’s not like I boss him around all the time.”

“Trust me,” Marcie replies. “I remember college. I know what you’re like in bed.”

Jaeeun kicks at her, but it only renews Marcie’s peals of laughter. “It was different at first! Because he didn’t have a lot of experience, so I guided him most of the time.”

“And did you like that?”

“I did,” Jaeeun says honestly. “I really did. It was new and—I don’t know, it was hot.”

Marcie hums. “But then?”

“But then….” Jaeeun hesitates. “Then he got more experience and—well, you know how much of a brat he can be.

“Don’t we all.”

“Well, he started being more and more assertive.” Jaeeun laughs as a memory resurfaces. “God, he even asked me to call him oppa.”

Marcie doesn’t laugh. Instead, she eyes Jaeeun curiously. “Did you?”

“What?” Jaeeun yelps. “Of course, not. He’s younger than me!”

“Oh, good.” Marcie raises her eyes to the heavens as if asking for patience. “This again.”

“Why would I call him that?” Jaeeun asks. “It has meaning. It means an _older_ guy. And that’s not what he is.”

“In reality, yeah,” Marcie replies. “But you’ve really never thought of pretending to be something you’re not in the bedroom?”

Jaeeun narrows her eyes. “I know about you two and your _kinks._ I’m not about to ask Jinyoung to act like my puppy, thanks.”

“Fuck you,” Marcie says casually. “Maybe if you weren’t so committed to being stubborn, you wouldn’t have fallen right into a crisis over the fact that you want to try something new with your boyfriend.”

“I don’t want that,” Jaeeun says automatically. “And it’s not a _crisis._”

Marcie gives her a pointed look.

“It’s not!” Jaeeun insists. “I’m just…processing.”

“Processing,” Marcie repeats. “By which you mean panicking about something that isn’t even that big of a deal.”

“It’s a big deal to me.”

“But why?” Marcie sits up. Her expression grows more serious. “Why does it freak you out so badly?”

Jaeeun sighs. “Because it’s—it’s about respect, you know? It’s different with Jackson—”

“Doesn’t stop you from being strict with him about it, too,” Marcie interrupts with a smirk.

“That’s mostly because it’s funny,” Jaeeun admits. “Don’t tell him I ever said that.”

Marcie mimes zipping her lips.

“Anyway, with you and Jack, it’s different because it’s not a part of you. It’s not in your cultures, at least, not in the same way.” She bites her lip. “With Jinyoung, though. He knows how much it means.”

“And how much does it mean?”

“A lot,” Jaeeun says flatly. “And I know that sounds ridiculous to you, but that’s how it is for us.”

“I’m not saying it isn’t important,” Marcie says delicately. “Clearly, it is. But…maybe other things are more important, yeah?”

Jaeeun eyes her warily. “Like what?”

“Listen.” Marcie shifts closer, her legs crossed beneath her as she faces Jaeeun entirely. “So, it’s a respect thing. But does Jinyoung ever disrespect you?”

Jaeeun blinks. “Have you _met_ him?”

“I don’t mean the teasing brat thing,” Mark says. “Don’t act like you don’t like that.”

Jaeeun kicks one socked foot back and forth, skimming it across the carpet. She doesn’t have anything to say to that.

“But I mean actual disrespect,” Marcie continues. “Disrespecting your space or your boundaries or—anything, really.”

Jaeeun looks down at their hands. “You know I’d kick him out of my life the second he did.”

“I do,” Marcie agrees. “And I love that about you. And I trust your judgment to know when a guy is treating you well.”

Fondness wells up in Jaeeun’s chest, warm and glowing. “What’s your point?”

“My point is that Jinyoung respects you in a very real way,” Marcie answers. “He cares about you more than plenty of guys who’ve called you noona and not given a shit about anything else.”

Jaeeun thinks back on their relationship. Hell, the only reason she’d asked for his number in the first place was that willingness he’d shown to give her space, to take her words at face value rather than pressing. “You’re…not wrong.”

“I don’t think anything could change that.” Marcie squeezes her hand. “Even if you sometimes let him be your oppa.”

The thought makes Jaeeun’s cheeks go hot and she turns her face away to cough. “I don’t know about that.”

Marcie remains quiet for a moment. Suddenly, she asks, “Do you think Jackson respects me?”

Jaeeun’s eyes snap back to Marcie’s face. “Of course. What kind of a question is that?”

Marcie doesn’t pay her any mind as she continues, “Would you still think he respects me if I told you that sometimes I call him Sir? Or Master?”

“I—that’s—” The words stick in Jaeeun’s throat.

“What about the other way around? When I call him a dumb puppy, do you think that means I really think he’s unintelligent? Or not a human?”

“No!” Jaeeun shakes her head. “Of course not.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Because I know how he treats you,” Jaeeun replies. “I see how you two are and you obviously care about each other and—oh.”

“Oh.” Marcie gives her a small smile. “See what I mean?”

Jaeeun lays her head on the back of the couch. “Marcie.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know what to do with this information.”

Marcie snorts and curls up against Jaeeun’s side. She wraps her arms around Jaeeun’s waist and gives her a squeeze. “You don’t have to do anything. I’m just saying that you don’t need to make it bigger than it is if you _want_ to do something.”

Jaeeun groans. “You make it sound so easy.”

“I don’t know about easy,” Marcie says, “but maybe less complicated than you think.”

* * *

Jaeeun doesn’t quite know how to broach the topic. _Hey, remember months ago when you asked me to call you oppa and I laughed in your face?_ doesn’t seem like a good lead-in. Even with Jinyoung, it’s still difficult for her to start a conversation that centers around what she wants—and Jinyoung certainly isn’t going to start the conversation himself, considering how she’d reacted last time.

So, she tries to ease into the conversation by talking more generally.

When she brings up “exploring things in the bedroom,” Jinyoung doesn’t even seem to consider that what she wants to explore is what he’d brought up in the first place. They didn’t exactly have a boring sex life before, but she wasn’t prepared for just how many ideas Jinyoung had.

But no matter how much they experiment, no matter which way their roles with each other get pushed and pulled, Jaeeun doesn’t come any closer to actually addressing what she wants to.

Now that the idea has been planted in her head, it feels like back in their early days, before he’d ever touched her. She wants him to simply _know_ what she’s aching for, but it’s always shadowed by the worry that he doesn’t want it too.

It’s probably silly, she objectively knows. It doesn’t stop her from wondering if she’d shot herself in the foot, if one thoughtless mistake she’d made in the past had put him off it for good and now she would pay the price.

No matter how much it worries her, though, she can’t find it in herself to bring it up in conversation. Even if they’re already talking about trying something new, the moment she even thinks the word _oppa,_ it withers before it can even get to her tongue.

So, conversation is out.

Well, Jaeeun figures. She’s always been more of the type for action than words, anyway.

* * *

Jaeeun is trying not to psych herself out, but it’s hard when everything about the situation feels so vulnerable. Her legs are cold, but she doesn’t want to turn up the thermostat—not when she’s planning on sweating later. Beyond that, she already feels arousal prickling under her skin from trying to get herself ready for this. It mixes with the anxiety pulsing in her chest until she feels like she’s buzzing all over, a little too warm even when she has goosebumps on her legs.

She wraps Jinyoung’s work shirt tighter around herself and stubbornly resists the urge to go throw on sweatpants. She’s been dancing around the subject for too long and she doesn’t know how else to bring it up.

Just because she’s more inclined toward action doesn’t mean she’s particularly good at planning it out.

She steps out of the bedroom and tiptoes toward the kitchen. Just the sight of Jinyoung leaning over the sink, his black T-shirt straining over his back and shoulders as he washes dishes, is enough to remind her of her goal.

Emboldened, she pads closer until she can press her body up against Jinyoung’s back. She wraps her arms around his front and runs her hands up to his chest. “Hi, there.”

“Hey.” Even though she’s standing behind him, she can hear the amused smile in his voice. “You want to help with dishes?”

Jaeeun hums. “I had something else in mind, actually.”

“Oh, really?” He rinses his hands and reaches for a towel to dry them off as he turns to face her. “What sort of—”

His voice sticks in his throat as soon as he sees her. She bites her lip and takes a step back to give him a better view.

Jinyoung’s eyes drag down her frame, from his unbuttoned white shirt hanging off her shoulders to the peek of black lace lingerie beneath. He licks his lips and swallows. “Oh.”

“Yeah?” Jaeeun toys with the hem of the shirt, pulling it open a little wider. She can see the way his chest rises with a sharp inhale.

“Noona,” he starts, but she steps forward and presses a finger to his lips, shushing him.

“Not today,” she whispers before leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth, slow and warm.

He melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his hands roam over her back, up into her hair, down to cup her ass.

When their lips part, he’s already breathing a little heavily and his eyes are dark as he looks at her. “What’s the special occasion?”

Jaeeun shrugs. “Can’t I want to look nice for you?” She bites her lip. Her heart is pounding, and she thinks she can hear the waver of it in her voice when she amends quietly, “Can’t I want to look nice for oppa?”

Jinyoung’s entire body tenses and his eyes go wide. He searches her face, arms still around her waist. “You….”

She gives him a tiny smile. “Me?”

Suddenly, she’s being crushed in a hug so tight she can barely breathe. She does her best to wrap her arms around Jinyoung and squeeze him back, but he’s making her a little lightheaded—not because of how tight he’s holding her, but because of the strength she can feel in his arms.

“You don’t have to do this for me.” Jinyoung’s face is pressed into her hair and she can feel the movement of his lips when he speaks. “We talked about it and I understand why you don’t want to—”

“Why I didn’t want to,” Jaeeun interrupts. “Things can…change.”

He draws back. His brow is furrowed with worry, but his eyes are bright with tentative hope. “Like what kind of things?”

Jaeeun thinks about the conversations she had with Marcie and Jinyoung about respect and trust and being what each other needs—and then her eyes fall to Jinyoung’s chest and shoulders and her cheeks turn pink. “You know. Things.”

“Things?” The corners of Jinyoung’s lips curl up in a catlike smirk.

“Yeah, things.” She tilts her chin up and looks him directly in the eye. Which is a mistake, of course, because she’s always been bad at bluffing, and Jinyoung’s always been good at calling her out.

Jinyoung takes a step forward, thumbs casually slung in his pockets. For all his easy posture, his eyes make Jaeeun feel pinned to the spot. “You want to know what I think?”

“No,” she says automatically.

Jinyoung laughs. She almost misses the days when he was so cowed by the idea of her being his girlfriend that he wouldn’t dare laugh at her—but then she wouldn’t get to see this side of him.

“I think,” he continues, “that you liked our gym date.”

“Of course I did,” she replies. “You’re my boyfriend. I like spending time with you.”

Jinyoung’s smug facade flickers for a moment. He blinks and, for just a moment, the years fall away, and he’s that wide-eyed, doting boy.

He quickly smooths it over, though. His face settles again into something cool, something knowing, and Jaeeun feels her heart skip a beat.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

Another step forward and now Jaeeun feels compelled to take one back. It’s cat and mouse, careful coaxing of a new part of Jinyoung. She bites back a gasp when her lower back hits the counter-top of the island.

It doesn’t stop Jinyoung.

He presses in until he’s close enough she can feel his body heat all along her front, his weight resting on his palms on the counter behind her. “I think you liked what you saw.”

“You’ve always been handsome.” It’s partly a deflection, but mostly honesty.

The corners of Jinyoung’s mouth tighten like he’s trying not to smile and she bites her lip. Praise has always been a weak spot for him, an easy place to poke and watch him squirm happily—but that’s not her goal tonight, even if it’s a habit.

“But it’s more than that, isn’t it?” His face has dipped so close to hers that she can feel the warmth of his words.

Her body instinctively responds, chin tilting up so their lips are a breath away, but he ducks his head and chuckles.

She groans. “Don’t tease.”

“Why not?” His fingertips trail along the hem of her shirt, just barely brushing the outside of her thigh. “You teased me first, didn’t you?”

“It’s not a _tease._” Her voice wavers as she feels cool air against her exposed skin. “I just thought you’d like it.”

His tongue runs over his lips slowly. She swears she can almost feel the brush of it against her own.

“Yeah,” he says lowly. “I like it.”

And even with every indication he’s given, even though it’s perfectly clear how turned on he is—that affirmation burns through Jaeeun’s veins and makes her gasp. She can’t stop herself from leaning forward and trying to bridge the gap between them.

Jinyoung simply cocks his head, enough of a change in angle that she can’t reach his lips but she can see his smug expression.

“Please.” She takes in the gleam in his eye, the curl to his lip, the tension across muscled shoulders like a panther ready to pounce—and then she licks her lips and says, “Please, oppa.”

It’s such a tiny word, just a meeting of lips and the barest of vowels. It’s such a tiny word, and yet it’s weighed on her mind until every other thought around it felt pulled into its intimidating mass.

After all the grief it’s caused her, though—now, it slips through her lips easily. Maybe the difficulty, she realizes, had been the lengths she’d gone to in holding it back.

She sees the word hit him. An almost imperceptible shiver runs through him and his gaze grows that much sharper, that much hungrier.

“Yeah?” His nose brushes against hers, every part of their bodies poised for a kiss as he holds her in wait.

“Oppa,” she says again. It sounds a little softer this time, a little more like a plea. That’s when he finally bridges the distance between them, his hand warm and firm on the back of her neck as he brings their lips together.

Jaeeun always loves the way Jinyoung kisses, but tonight is different. It’s special. From the start, the pace is almost feverish, enough that she would be overwhelmed if it wasn’t exactly what she wanted. His weight presses against her front and she stands caught between him and the counter. She feels deliciously pinned and small.

It only gets better when his hands start to roam downward, spanning her waist and reaching down to pull at the hem of her shirt—_his_ shirt—so he can finally touch her skin-to-skin.

“God,” he groans against her lips. “You’re so sexy, what the hell.”

She giggles breathlessly, clinging tightly around his neck. “Thank you, oppa.”

He exhales like it’s been punched out of him. She wiggles happily in his arms and he gives her a light swat on the ass.

She hisses in a breath through her teeth and he freezes. He pulls back to check her expression. “You good?”

“Yeah, it’s just—” Normally, she might be a little shy about going quite this far. It’s one thing to be aware that she’s not unattractive, but it feels like something else to admit to how far gone she is, what she was willing to do. “Full.”

She watches as he processes her words. The realization makes his eyes go dark, his lips parting as he grabs her ass more firmly and squeezes with both hands.

Jaeeun arches her back and clings to his shirt. “_Ah—_”

“What did you do?” Jinyoung murmurs. He pulls her in tight—probably looking down at her ass over her shoulder, she realizes. Her heart flutters like a hummingbird as he kneads her, squeezing her cheeks together, then digging his fingers into the plush muscle and pulling them apart until she feels exposed even with her panties still on.

“Why don’t you look?” Usually, her tone would be teasing; now, it’s breathless.

He gives her another smack. This one’s hard enough to make Jaeeun jump against him, and she can feel a chuckle rumble through his chest.

And then she’s being manhandled, turned around until she’s facing the counter and the length of Jinyoung’s body is pressed along her back. She can feel the hard line of his cock pressing and twitching against her ass. His hips roll against her and she presses back into the motion, already hungry for it.

“Oppa,” she whispers. Squeezed between his body and the counter like this, she can feel the shiver the word sends through him. “Please.”

He steps back enough to get his hands between them—but he keeps his face close, still nuzzling and resting his forehead against her hair. Her toes curl against the tile when a finger trails between her cheeks. The lace only feels rougher as he slips his finger down and slides it between her folds.

Her cunt throbs. He’s so, _so_ close. It’d be so easy for him to slip his fingers into her, to bend her over the counter and fingerfuck her until she came, to follow it with his cock—

But then his touch is trailing back and up. Jaeeun can hardly breathe as he draws nearer to his goal, his fingers moving so slowly she’s almost ready to strip her panties off herself.

Finally, he brushes against it. She can’t hold back a whimper.

He hisses in a breath through his teeth and then pulls back further. The movements of his hands are nothing like the controlled teasing from a moment ago. Now, he jerks her hips back and yanks her panties to the side so roughly she can feel the lace biting into her skin.

“Jesus Christ,” Jinyoung bites out. One hand keeps the fabric held out of the way and the other spreads her open wide. She lets her weight fall forward onto the counter and buries her burning face in her forearms. “God, noona.”

Jaeeun can’t even find it in herself to correct him. She simply bites her lip and clenches uselessly around the pink glass plug in her ass. This isn’t new for them—it’s one of the surprising experiments Jinyoung had wanted to try when they’d first branched out—but the context makes it all feel that much dirtier.

She gasps when Jinyoung tugs at the base of the toy. It’s just a gentle nudge, but it makes her aware of just how full she feels, how thick and solid the plug sits inside her.

The glass is unyielding as he pulls it again. He uses enough force this time that she groans against the counter top as it stretches her rim. Even with the toy inside her, she feels empty—the unmoving glass doesn’t quite satisfy, and her cunt is aching and dripping.

“Take it out,” Jaeeun whimpers. She goes up onto the tips of her toes, pushing her ass back and hoping it might convince Jinyoung. “Please.”

It knocks the breath out of her when he shoves the toy back inside instead. She slaps her palms down against the counter top desperately, her knees buckling beneath her.

“Please what?” Jinyoung sounds like…something she’s never heard before. At least, not from him. His voice is always smooth and pretty, but now it’s silky and dark. It feels too refined, too dangerously gentle—especially as he spreads her ass wide and pushes the plug in as deep as it will go.

“Please”—Jaeeun hiccups, going up the tips of her toes and pushing her ass back—“_oppa._”

She hears his knees hit the floor, but she doesn’t quite process what’s happening until Jinyoung starts to tease the plug out again.

Her entire body jolts when he drags his tongue down her center. She’s been aching for his touch here for so long now that it’s almost oversensitive. She can’t stop herself from clenching around the plug as he pays special attention to her clit, lapping at it hungrily. The press of his nose against her is a tease more than anything, everything a messy glide from how wet she is.

The pleasure in Jaeeun’s lower half is overwhelming. Jinyoung’s mouth is relentless and he keeps the heel of his palm pressed against the base of the toy, pulsing it inside her just enough for her to be endlessly aware of it.

The combination of sensations sends her moans rising in pitch. She reaches back, tangles her fingers in his hair, and presses back against him. It doesn’t faze him. If anything, his mouth becomes more eager, his tongue stroking against her clit rapidly. He keeps fucking the plug deep into her, his free hand wrapped tightly around her hip and pulling her closer, closer, closer, until she can feel how slick she’s made his face against the insides of her thighs—

She’s grateful for the counter holding her up when she comes. Otherwise, she doesn’t know how she’d stay upright through the pleasure that’s almost blinding as it rips through her. She doesn’t even realize she’s talking until she’s already coming down from it—but now she can hear it, the gasped string of _oppa, oppa, fuck_ that spills from her mouth.

If she had any breath left, it’s knocked out of her in the next instant as his weight suddenly presses against her back again. His breath is hot and ragged in her ear and she can hear him fumbling with his fly.

It sends a thrill through her. There’s something so desperate about it, how _badly_ he wants her like this.

“Oh, _fuck,_” she whimpers when Jinyoung presses the fat head of his cock against her sensitive cunt. She’s still so wet, dripping with slick and spit as he teases her.

He pushes just the tip between her folds, just barely dipping into her entrance. She clenches around him. Having just this [tease] almost feels worse than nothing at all, but she’s too fucked out from her last orgasm to do anything but whine.

When he finally pushes his cock into her cunt, Jaeeun swears her vision goes white. She’s always loved how thick he is, how well he fills her—but the plug in her ass brings a new dimension to it. She feels stretched almost too thin, fuller than she ever knew she could feel.

It takes her a moment to register the words he’s whispering into her ear. “Jaeeun? You okay?”

Slowly, she nods. _Okay_ doesn’t really seem adequate, though. Not when she can feel her pulse pounding through her entire body, when she feels so perfectly pinned down and stuffed full that she can’t do anything but whimper and take it.

Jinyoung’s breath is warm on her skin as he lets out a slow, shaky exhale. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He rocks his hips.

His length shifts inside her and she nearly chokes as it stirs the toy, too. She always loves the way Jinyoung fucks her, but this is even more. It feels like he’s fucking her in almost every possible way at once, filling her and stretching her. Hazily, she thinks how nice it would be if he could fill her mouth and throat, too.

Her mind is buzzing and it feels like her brain has been replaced by static. Between shallow breaths, she gasps out the only word she can summon: “_Oppa._”

Jinyoung curses—and then he’s fucking her properly, pulling back and thrusting in again.

“Oh, _fuck._” Jaeeun feels tears well up in her eyes. She isn’t in any pain, but the pleasure burns through her sharply. Anything more she wants to say evaporates from her mind as Jinyoung starts a steady pace of with slow, hard thrusts. Their skin slaps together with the force of it and his cock curves so deep that it almost feels bruising and she swears she’s so full she can’t take a breath.

She doesn’t even think before she reaches down and starts rubbing her clit—but Jinyoung pauses.

Jaeeun lets out a noise of protest. “What?” She tries to look back at him, but Jinyoung presses in close along her back, pinning her against the counter with his weight and his cock inside her.

“Are you touching yourself?” he asks, voice uneven.

Jaeeun freezes, and the tension makes her feel deliciously small as she squeezes around him automatically. “I—yes.”

Maybe, she reflects, it would’ve been a good idea to talk this out first. That way, she might not have ended up like this, knocked completely off-kilter as she imagines every way Jinyoung could take this. He’s been a tease before—but would he escalate that? How far would he be willing to go? How far would _she?_

Before she can work herself up anymore, he moans and buries his face in her neck. “You gonna make yourself come for me?”

“_Oh,_” she gasps. “I—yes. Yes, oppa.”

Jinyoung swears—and then she’s being pounded into relentlessly, deep and hard in that way they both know she likes. Jinyoung’s grip on her hips isn’t rough, but it’s enough to drag her back onto his cock. It jolts her whole body and Jaeeun can barely keep her fingers on her clit. She’s so wet that they glide slickly, almost too easily except the constant stimulation is anything but easy to handle.

There’s no warning before she comes again. One moment, she’s riding the pleasure of whatever Jinyoung gives to her—and the next moment it’s cresting too fast to stop it. It shakes up through her body, from her hot, swollen cunt through her gut and bursting behind her eyes bright and sharp.

Jinyoung’s hips stutter. His cock drives even deeper into her and she squeaks and squirms on the countertop, everything so sensitive that her skin feels too tight.

“_Jesus._” Jinyoung groans and drops his head to mouth at her neck. With the way he’s been panting, his lips are almost cool against her skin. Between that, his hot cock still throbbing inside her, the warmed glass stretching her ass open, and the cold granite of the counter top, Jaeeun’s body feels pulled in a million different directions.

She doesn’t realize she’s shivering until Jinyoung pulls out. His cock bobs and smears wetly against the curve of her ass cheek, still hard.

Even though she’s already come twice, Jaeeun only barely holds back a whine at being empty again.

Jinyoung lets out a short, breathless laugh. “God, look at you.” She feels his thumbs dig into her cheeks and pull them apart. Her face burns, but she wonders what he sees—if she looks as wet as she feels, if she’s pink and open and used.

She hopes she is. She hopes he likes it.

Her breath catches in her throat in a startled gasp when he lets go and circles where she’s stretched around the plug instead. “This is so pretty,” he murmurs. He hesitates for a moment, and then says, so quietly she can barely make it out even with him looming over her, “You’re so pretty for oppa.”

Hearing it couched in the velvet of his voice is too much for her to process. “Please,” she whispers. She doesn’t even know what she’s asking for, other than whatever he wants to give her.

She hears him hiss in a breath through his teeth, his thumb still rubbing against her slick, stretched rim. “You want more?”

“_Yes._” She tilts her hips back. The muscles in her legs tremble with exertion as she tries to make him touch her properly.

She nearly sobs when he tugs at the base of the plug, pulling it slowly until it’s stretching her at its widest point.

He curses, and when he speaks again, his voice sounds rougher around the edges. “Do you want it here?”

As soon as he says it, she realizes, _yes,_ that’s exactly what she wants. He’s lavished her with so much attention, used his mouth and cock to draw one orgasm after another out of her—but she wants more. She wants him everywhere, in every way.

“Please,” she says brokenly. She reaches back, digs her fingers into her ass, and spreads herself for him. “Oppa, fuck me.”

“Yeah,” he breathes out. She can hear the slick movements of his hand on his cock, still wet from fucking her.

Finally, _finally,_ he pulls the plug free. Jaeeun’s never felt so empty before, her cunt fucked out and used and her ass wet and hungry.

She doesn’t have any time to whine about it before his cock is filling her ass.

The first time they’d tried this, she’d been apprehensive. It had seemed like something better suited to staying in porn rather than played out in real life. After all, she’d thought as she’d done research in preparation, there’s no _reason_ for it to feel good, really.

And then Jinyoung had licked her open, fucked her ass, and made her come so hard she saw stars.

Now, she knows how to relax around his girth. She knows that the stretch will send heat surging through her body, that this special kind of fullness will overwhelm her with how _new_ it still is.

Jinyoung buries himself inside her and rolls his hips slowly so she can feel every inch of him. “So good,” he groans.

Knowing that he feels good, that she’s _making_ him feel good, is enough to make Jaeeun go limp. Her hands fall from where she’d been holding herself open and she weakly grabs at the edge of the counter, even though she knows it won’t make a difference when he gets going.

She’s right, of course. Even when he starts with slow, rocking thrusts, barely pulling back before pushing in again, Jaeeun feels it through her whole body.

It only grows more intense as he picks up the pace. Whenever he fucks all the way in, burning pleasure prickles across her skin. She can feel her cunt dripping messily, as if it’s begging to be fucked just the same.

“You’re so hot,” Jinyoung pants. “God, you’re so—so good, fuck—”

She knows when his sentences start fragmenting like that, like his mind is falling apart, that he’s close. She wonders if he’ll come inside her, stuff her as full as possible and leave her messier than ever. The thought makes her shiver and clench around him.

Jinyoung chokes out a gasp and his hips go off-rhythm. He drives deep into her and Jaeeun teeters right on the edge, desperate to be filled—

She nearly cries when she’s suddenly empty.

Jaeeun tries to lift herself with one shaking arm, but Jinyoung’s hand hovers over her shoulder to stop her.

“Can I come on you?” His voice is shaking with effort—and, she realizes as she hears slick noises, with the movements of his arm as he jerks himself off over her ass.

Jaeeun is beyond words at this point. All she does is reach back to spread her ass again. She can feel her panties slide back toward her center again from where Jinyoung had been holding them aside, and it feels filthy as the lace rubs against her soaked holes.

“Fuck, Jaeeun—noona, _god—_” Jinyoung’s free hand grips the counter as he hunches over her. She feels the wet heat of his come painting her ass. Some of it lands on her skin, where she can feel it tickling as it drips; some lands on the lace, the warmth of it muted but no less dirty.

She soaks up the feeling—the delicious tiredness of her limbs, the sensitive throb of her pussy, the looseness of her body as relaxation washes over her.

A shock zips through her body when she feels fingers push into her cunt. “Jesus—_christ,_” she grits out. Her knees knock as Jinyoung hooks his fingers forward and presses mercilessly against her most sensitive spot. “I—Jinyoung—”

“You made me feel so good.” He kisses her ear, her jaw, her neck. “Wanna make you come, too.”

Distantly, Jaeeun wants to point out that he’s already made her come more than once. Between the wet heat of his mouth on her skin and the insistent pressure of his fingers inside her, though, she can’t string the words together.

He pulls out only to smear his fingers across her ass. Her face burns as she feels how wet they are—but it’s nothing compared to how hot she feels all over when she realizes he’s gathering up his come to fuck it into her.

It’s almost too wet when he slides back in. Jaeeun doesn’t know if she’s ever felt so messy before, even when he’s come inside of her and played with it afterward. There’s something about the mess she can feel on her skin combined with the knowledge that Jinyoung is taking care to get it inside her that feels almost unspeakable.

It’s almost painful to touch her clit now, even with all the extra help from how wet she is. Even the lightest touch feels too much, too sharp.

She doesn’t mind it, though. She doesn’t mind it at all.

Her body strains as she chases a final orgasm. Jinyoung helps her along, curving his fingers to rub along her walls and whispering in her ear about how _good, beautiful, so perfect_ she is. His other hand rests on top of hers on the counter and he laces their fingers together.

She squeezes desperately at his hand, grounding herself in familiarity and strength as she shakes apart one last time.

Jaeeun collapses against the counter, almost wheezing for breath. She hears shuffling and the sound of running water behind her, and then a damp paper towel is running carefully over her skin.

“Sorry,” Jinyoung says sheepishly. “That was…messy.”

“‘Sorry,’ he says.” Her voice comes out as a rasp. “Don’t lie to me.”

Jinyoung honks out a laugh, and then Jaeeun finds herself being carefully turned around. Even after everything they’ve done, the sight of his whiskery smile makes her bite down on a giddy giggle.

“Okay,” he replies. “I’m not sorry.” He kisses her nose. “God, that was hot.”

Jaeeun hums in agreement. “Don’t go getting cocky, though.”

“Me?” Jinyoung pouts. “I would never.”

She smacks his chest lightly and he breaks into laughter again. “You’re lucky I love you,” she grumbles.

His eyes are bright and he links their fingers together again. “I am.”

It’s funny how, even after he’s fucked her in every possible way, this can make her blush.

“So,” she says, tilting her head. “Was it everything you’d hoped it would be?”

He groans and slouches down so he can rest his chin on her shoulder. “Better. Always better with you.”

She can hear the sleepiness starting to tug at the ends of his words. They need to get into the shower quickly before he passes out like he always does—but first, she wants to savor him like this. He always becomes more unguarded and pliant after sex. She can’t help but be a little greedy for it.

“Sorry I interrupted you doing the dishes,” she mumbles.

Jinyoung huffs out a laugh. “What was that you said about not lying?”

“Shut up.” She reaches up to pet the short hair at the nape of his neck.

As always, he melts into her touch. “Noona?”

Fondness curls through her chest. “Yeah, Jinyoungie?”

“Thanks for trying this with me.”

Jaeeun chuckles and squeezes the back of his neck. ‘It’s not like I wasn’t having a good time.”

Jinyoung pulls back to look at her hopefully. “Really?”

“What do you mean, _really?_ You couldn’t tell?”

Jinyoung settles his face back into the crook of her neck. “Well,” he says. “It’s always nice to hear.”

Jaeeun almost wants to laugh. It’s something she’d picked up about Jinyoung early into their relationship, the fact that he needs more verbal affirmation than he lets on. Hearing it now feels like tying the experience up neatly and pulling it in line with everything else she knows about their relationship.

Even in the face of something new, even when she faces the unknown, she still knows Jinyoung.

After all, he’ll always be her baby.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/mianderings) or [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/mianderings)!


End file.
